From One Biker to Another
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Since moving operations from Chicago to Wildcat City, the Biker Mice have teamed up with the city's own notable tiger biker, WARCAT, and today is no exception. But it's not Limburger who's at large; it's evil bulldog Jerry J. Godllub.


_**From One Biker to Another**_

It was a bright and sunny day in Chicago, and in Wildcat City, Kansas, where Charley was now running her new Last Chance Garage, having sold the Chicago-based one to her sister so she could run this one. And thanks to the fact she was the keyboardist for the rock band the Martian Freedom Fighters (with Throttle, Mace, and Vinnie on electric guitars, Carbine on acoustic guitar, Modo on bass guitar, Stoker on drums, and Rimfire doing whatever he felt like), it was double delight for the best mechanic in old shy town, now in old wild town (Modo's nickname for Wildcat City).

For those who aren't aware, Wildcat City is not only the home of Leo the Patriotic Lion, the country's greatest hero (without superpowers; with superpowers, it would have to be SUPERCAT), it is also the home of another famous biker—WARCAT, the gruff-voiced tiger in black. On most days, the Biker Mice were able to handle it by themselves, though Leo often played his own role to perfection. In extreme cases, they couldn't do it without WARCAT. And this was one of those cases.

Perhaps the best example came from just the other day when Charley had just finished a tune-up routine on WARCAT's bike, with Throttle watching. "When was the last time you had a tune-up on this?" she asked.

"Not for a while, sorry about that," WARCAT apologized. "I haven't been able to drive since that last huge battle against Alkadozer—my enemy—and his whole squad of briggins, and I fought them all off single-handedly, using only my keen sense and my six-shooter. Phew! Thought I'd never get out of that alive."

"Wish we could've helped you, bro," Throttle replied. "I'm positive the battle would have been over faster than the time it took you to perform that whole service, as Leo would put it, unselfishly."

"It's unselfish, yes," said Charley. "Did you already pay for this?"

"I did, right at the start," WARCAT nodded. Then his pager beeped. "This always happens to me," he made the comment. "Every time my bike is fixed like new, I end up using it immediately and it gets damaged again."

"Well, I'm used to the Biker Mice experiencing that, and you're a certified icon of this town, so I'll put up with it," Charley replied. "Who's calling?"

"Oh, that's SUPERCAT," said WARCAT after checking the screen. He pressed the button that made the connection. "WARCAT here. What's going on, Super C?"

"WARCAT, thank goodness you're there," SUPERCAT replied, gasping in between words. "I'm stuck! I'm inside the main corridor's jail aboard Godllub's blimp, being held for ransom. If I'm lucky, he'll never get the money, or at least, this Rump idiot you speak of won't get it."

"How much does he want?"

"$600,000. Not a lot, is it?"

"Not for Godllub, it's not. Keep calm. The Biker Mice and I will have you out in a jiffy."

"Do whatever you have to. Leo's in here, too."

"That's right," Leo added just before WARCAT broke the connection. "Snap to it, soldier! Get us out of here!"

"Who's Godllub?" asked Charley when the connection broke.

"My twin," said a voice from behind. Everybody turned in time to see the bulldog speaking to them. "My name is Barry J. Godllub, but I'm not the villain; that's my twin, Jerry, that is taking your friends hostage. Why does he only want $600,000, I ask?"

"Maybe it's a typo," said Throttle.

"It's not a typo; my twin's always been the lower-end of big money ransom," Barry objected. "You would expect something like $600 million, or something."

"I believe that," Charley replied. "All I can say is 'Best of luck.'"

"Much obliged for your services as always." WARCAT waited for the garage door to open before he and Throttle drove out. Throttle radioed Modo and Vinnie and let them know was happening. Barry chose to remain behind with Charley so that she could get to know him better.

Stoker, in his superhero form, had gotten the message from Leo, and was flying high in the sky, searching for the blimp Godllub was operating. (Let me rest assured everybody he would not give up his bike or his Nightshift identity; he was just adopting a new daytime profile as Super Stoker.) "So that's what's happening," Leo concluded. "Your comrades have been informed, as have mine. Well, one of them, anyway."

"Don't worry," Stoker had replied. "I'll get you out of there before you can say, 'Ride free, citizens!'"

By the time our heroes had caught sight of the blimp, Jerry J. Godllub, twin of Barry J. Godllub, had stopped by to gloat over his captives. "Having a ball yet?" he asked in his deeply nasal voice. "Or have you finally gotten paranoid?"

"You anti-American! You terrorist!" Leo bellowed. "Explain your foolishness! Why have you catnapped us?"

"And why such a notorious low ransom amount?" SUPERCAT added, though not as angrily as Leo.

"Oh, gentlemen, I'm sure you'll understand. You say I'm a fool, and yet, you're the fools. You see, by offering a lower-than-normal ransom note, people will be more likely to pay me for your freedom. Of course, it always helps to double-cross everybody, as I've done. Make note, SUPERCAT, that it's you whose life I'd really like to see come to an end, but Leo would make a nice side martyr."

"Martyr?" Leo objected. "I'm not religious!"

"It's a generic word."

"Oh. Well, you won't get away with it!"

"I already have. At an altitude of 20,000 feet, no one will ever reach you up here. It helped to have the only worthy superhero already in my possession."

"There it is, bros," Throttle announced as the blimp came into view.

"Oh, momma!" Modo exclaimed. "How are we going to get up there?"

"Oh, man!" Vinnie grunted. "I've done stunts like this before, but there's no way I can reach that!"

"Have no fear!" Stoker bellowed triumphantly as he seemingly popped out of nowhere. "Super Stoker is here!"

Vinnie promptly laughed his signature laugh. "What a rush!" he added.

"Hey, Stoke!" WARCAT called. "Grab this!" He took a bag of counterfeit money, totaling $600,010.93, and launched it towards Stoker. Then he took his pistol, aimed for the blimp, and fired. The bullet made its way into the blimp's nose and the blimp started heading for the lake. The Biker Mice added to the effect with their weapons; Throttle powered up with his battle gloves, Modo used his bionic arm, and Vinnie, well, improvised, adding to his ego all the way.

After throwing the moneybag (with a note written by WARCAT stating that an anonymous source had finally come up with the cash to free SUPERCAT and Leo) into the blimp, Stoker broke into the blimp. "I knew you'd arrive in the nick of time, soldier!" Leo congratulated when Stoker came by the cell he and SUPERCAT were imprisoned in.

"Nothing special, really," said Stoker. "Now stand back. I'm getting you out of here!" After flexing his muscles, he tore apart the cell bars, and using his newly-acquired super breath, blew a hole in the wall, prompting SUPERCAT and Leo to jump through. SUPERCAT took the time to see that Leo landed safely on terra firma before throwing his signature fireballs at the blimp.

The blimp crashed nearby into the Bengal Lake, where another local villain, Alfred Coats Bendraqi, had experienced his blimp crash. Godllub didn't realize until after the police arrived that the money was counterfeit. "So much for that idea," he said to himself as the cops cuffed him.

Back at the Last Chance Garage, our heroes celebrated their victory. "Hey, bro!" Vinnie smiled as Stoker brought his feet back to Earth. "Not too shabby! Too bad there wasn't anything fancy I could do, but then again, it was a superhero thing."

"Had it been at a lower altitude than where it was, I'm positive you might have been able to do that jump thing you did the last time Leo was taken hostage along with SUPERCAT," Stoker replied. "Wonder if Leo is going to do some other tribute to me again?"

"You know Leo," Throttle spoke up. "When he gets a creative burst, it just has to be written down on paper. End of story."

"Put it on your résumé," Modo added. "You're working your way up to being with the big dogs now. No offense, Mr. Godllub."

"None taken," Barry replied. "I'm sure Leo appreciates it. Where is he, anyway?"

"Home," said SUPERCAT. "He really just needs a rest, as he had been tied up for 36 hours. Good thing he wasn't in his uniform. That would not have been good p.r. for him."

"So, what do you say we get some dogs and root beer?" said Throttle. "In the mood for it?"

"You know I am!" Vinnie replied.

"Oh, man! You're playing my song, bro!" Modo smiled. Everybody jumped on their bikes (WARCAT included) and headed for the nearest hot dog stand. Charley offered Barry a ride in her car, and SUPERCAT, now in his mild-mannered identity of Simon Corrineson, took the time to roller skate over to the stand (he was manager of a roller derby team called the Wildcat City Patriots, with several other G-52s skating under him). It was a great night to celebrate, and more victories were to come soon for the Biker Mice and Super Stoker.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and everybody else who owns the rights.

SUPERCAT, WARCAT, Leo the Patriotic Lion, the G-52s, and Wildcat City © me

NOTE: This is a flashback; Jerry J. Godllub has since turned over a new leaf.


End file.
